


Mismatched Polo

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Series: Frat!Ryan and a Troubled Gymnast [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Frat Parties, Frat boy Ryan, I almost turned this into full smut but I had to stop myself, Implied Smut, Jeremy is so fightful, M/M, Making Out, More people should like this au like yall are sleeping on the potential here, nobody asked for this but here it is, ryan is a fuck boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: The typical stereotype for frat boys consisted of non-existent brain cells, poor mannerisms and bad taste in colour schemes for matching clothing. Oh, and of course the large amounts of alcohol and shitty parties they were known for throwing. But no-one said they were pretty. Pretty, and cocky, and all too alluring.Jeremy would have loved a warning.





	Mismatched Polo

**Author's Note:**

> Look y'all made me do this. Nobody else was gonna do it. I haven't written in like 6 months and this is my return. I'm tryna get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Accepting any requests or prompts!  
> Tumblr: https://ryan-haywoodya-haphap.tumblr.com/

It wasn’t that Jeremy was against frats, so to speak. He just…favoured his peace and quiet. Jeremy would much rather wither away in his dorm room, doing his homework and drinking whiskey alone. Don’t get him wrong, Jeremy was a people-person, and genuinely enjoyed parties and talking to others. He enjoyed making people laugh and tried to be approachable. He tried to be as friendly as he could be. But sometimes studying and working on projects was just more appealing. 

But, living across the street from a frat house made that rather difficult. The bouncy music and flashy lights made it hard to concentrate sometimes. Besides…Jeremy couldn't deny the idea that a party was pretty inviting. Whatever. He was just going to check it out, and leave. Maybe steal a bottle or two of whiskey along the way…maybe some chips too. Okay, he was going to stock up on stolen snacks and drinks. Who would notice? 

The whole place was a mess. Jeremy could hear music blasting from the speakers even as he crossed the street, loud enough that he felt like the ground was vibrating under him. People were everywhere. Spilling out of the doors and the windows, onto the front lawn too. Jeremy could even see how crowded the house was from just walking up the path. And, if he could trust his hearing, Jeremy was willing to bet big money there was a pool party going on. 

Christ, why was he doing this?

The house was stuffy, clouded with smoke and the heat of all the bustling bodies. Jeremy didn't know how anyone could breathe like this. It was packed with girls and boys alike, all rubbing up against each other, either in attempt to move around or to dance to the deafening music. Jeremy would have had better luck navigating no man's land. He hadn't even reached the kitchen before he decided, this party sucks.

At least the beer was good, and stealing snacks was easy. Jeremy's bag was practically full of chips and a few cans of beer. He was even sly enough to take a bottle of peach moonshine from the fridge. With an empty cup, Jeremy ambled over to one of the kegs. One or two beers and he would be gone. He wasn't going to get trashed in a place like this, God knows where he would wake up.

Jeremy was in the process of filling up his cup, in fact, he was nearly finished, when someone knocked into him. He stumbled forward, knees buckling against the keg and his beer splashing against his shirt. If he wasn't worried about being bent over a beer keg, he may have cared more.

“Oh, shit sorry." The voice spoke apologetically and Jeremy almost brushed it off. Almost. "Whoa, your ass.”

Jeremy should have stayed home. This asshole should count himself lucky Jeremy didn't just turn and clock him in the jaw. As he spun around, it took everything in his soul not to outright groan. Total frat boy. From the floppy, shoved back hair that was tucked under a snapback, to the ugly, mismatched polo and even the freaking khaki shorts and man flip-flops. 

If this boy wasn't so pretty, Jeremy would have messed up his face. 

“I’m fine,” Jeremy spoke in a rather defensive tone, nudging the hand from his elbow. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Frat Boy said, attempting to help Jeremy up the rest of the way. "Here, let me get you another one!" The boy offered with an overly bright smile, already reaching over for another cup. "I must have had a few too many diet coke's." The boy chuckled.

It made Jeremy squint his eyes. "Does that ever work? This whole...charming routine just so I won't be pissed? It must get old quickly..." Jeremy spoke, a bored tone to his voice as he attempted to dry off his shirt with paper towels. 

"What? You're not the least bit charmed?" Frat boy smiled, handing over another beer. 

"Coming from someone with the charm of a door nob? Not exactly." Jeremy rolled his eyes but accepted the drink. God, he wanted to get out of here now. "Anyway, places to be, shit to do-" 

"At least let me get you a clean shirt." The boy offered. Jeremy didn't get much of a chance to deny him either because a hand around his wrist was tugging him off to the laundry room. A big hand, Jeremy may add. 

The laundry room was smaller than Jeremy would have imagined, but at least it was away from any drunk idiots. It was almost quiet, aside from the few people littering the hallway. Although it was just couples making out. Jeremy had been in the middle of removing his bag when fingers lifted up the edges of his shirt. 

Jeremy may have shoved this other boy a little rougher than he meant to. "'Ey, frat boy, hands to yourself!" 

"It's Ryan! And I was just trying to help!" Frat b- Ryan, protested as he lightly rubbed the back of his head. "What, never had anyone take your shirt off before?" 

The accusation made Jeremy flush. What an asshole. Of course he had! Obviously...It didn't matter. Jeremy wasn't a baby, he could take his own shirt off for God sake. 

"Shut it before I clock you in the jaw," Jeremy warned, hesitating for a few moments before he was tugging the fabric of his shirt up and off. The wolf whistle that sounded from Ryan just made him turn bright red. 

Jeremy should have stayed home.

"Well look at you," Ryan grinned. "You work out?"

Was this asshole hitting on him? "I'm a gymnast. Can y-"

"So you're probably pretty flexible then? I bet you can get into all sorts of positions." Ryan smirked, all too cocky. 

Jeremy should wipe that look off of his face. Well, he would have, but this pretty boy was getting to him. There was no way this was really working. Jeremy was not into this fuck boy, no way. Even when Ryan moved closer, Jeremy couldn't find it in himself to move away. He would blame the small space of the laundry room. 

"What's your name, gymnast?" Ryan asked, stopped just a step or two from Jeremy. 

"It's Jeremy, frat boy." Jeremy glared, attempting to keep up his defences. "And I already told you, you've got the charm of a door nob, so just hand me a shirt so I can-"

"Is that why you're blushing?" Ryan asked, arms crossing over his chest. "Everyone has got a weird fetish, but door nobs, Jeremy? Little fucking weird." 

Jeremy was gonna kick this guys ass. His stupid, pretty fucking face was gonna get a beating. Fuck this guy and his beautiful eyes, and his dumb smirk. Oh, and that stubbled, cut jaw? Yeah, fuck that too. Fuck Ryan...? No. No, no. Jeremy shouldn't let his tone change like that. He wasn't going to fuck Ryan. 

Jeremy took a few steps closer, arms crossing over his bare chest with a glare. "I'll fucking break your nose on a door nob." He warned. Not exactly a great threat.

"Ooh, feisty. I love a boy who bites back." Ryan grinned, tongue poking out to lap over his bottom lip. "You the biting type, Jeremy? You've got the spark for it." 

Hands settled on Jeremy's hips and he tried not to melt. God, he really was into this idiot in a snapback. "Would you like to find out?" He challenged. Jeremy tried to make it sound like a threat, not an invitation. "You keep talking like that and I'll bite right through your tongue." 

This seemed to make Ryan laugh, deep and scratchy. "Thinkin' about kissing me, were you?" Jeremy could feel Ryan's hand slipping to his back. Well, between his hip and ass. Ryan was pulling him closer. 

"Thinking about making you kiss my knuckles, maybe." Jeremy retorted, but his hands planted on Ryan's chest. 

When Jeremy curled his fingers in the ugly blue polo Ryan was wearing, it was meant to be intimidating. It wasn't meant to encourage Ryan to lean down, and it wasn't meant to smash their lips together. The kiss was desperate and almost painful with how their faces were crushed together. But God did Jeremy love it.

Footsteps pushed him back and when his back hit the wall, his spat out. "Shit-!"

"What, that good?" Ryan could only laugh, mouth finding Jeremy's jaw. 

"The wall is fucking cold, you jackass." Jeremy laughed quietly in return. 

Jeremy wasn't sure how he found himself pushing slightly into the gentle touch of lips, which soon developed into open-mouthed kisses and soft nibbling at his skin, but he never wanted it to stop. Well, except when Ryan's mouth covered his own again. Jeremy responded immediately, pushing back into the kiss and running his tongue ever so softly over Ryan's bottom lip. 

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. But whatever, it wasn't like Jeremy was going to take it any further than a stupid makeout session. A few, long and desperate minutes of making out left Jeremy breathless. God, and the way Ryan was grinding against him, it made his knees go weak.

"I still hate you, frat boy." Jeremy had to mutter after the kiss was broken, already missing the feeling of Ryan's tongue in his mouth.

"I don't think your dick is getting the message, gymnast." Ryan chuckled, cupping him through his jeans and Jeremy almost pounced on him right there.

"That isn't your problem." Jeremy hissed, although it had no malicious intent behind it. 

"If I take you upstairs, it could be?" Ryan offered, and Jeremy should have said no. He shouldn't fuck this guy, this asshole who had not been shy about hitting on him since they met. He would be a fool to say yes. 

But Jeremy was a fool. A fool who woke up with an aching body in the morning, and a fool who woke up littered in bites, and bruises. Jeremy was a fool who had never had sex that good before and a fool who left with a different opinion of frat parties. Jeremy was even stupid enough to keep going back, even when there wasn't a party going on. 

But, at least he got the free chips and whiskey he went for. He just left with an extra phone number and a new shirt too.


End file.
